


Poision

by Kitties_Say_Meow



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitties_Say_Meow/pseuds/Kitties_Say_Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Punisher and Dare Devil are on a mission and Matt falls through a window and onto poison vials. What better way to get the poison out that with your mouth. <br/>Not gonna lie, I needed a reason for smut and yeah.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poision

**Author's Note:**

> I based it off this photo here I found on Tumblr  
> http://fuckyeahfratt.tumblr.com/post/56850168015/bluecoffee00-what-am-i-doing-now

“Fuck, Frank be a little gentler. Would you?” Matt cursed at the man behind him.

“Do you want it out or not?” Frank asked, continuing to suck and bite at the spot.

“You don’t have to use your teeth.” He hissed when the spot was bit again.

Frank sighed and spit the contents on the ground. “You’re the idiot that fell into poisoned vials.” He grumbled, going back to sucking the poison out of his shoulder. “I could have left you to die.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to use your teeth to make the wounds bigger.” Matt complained and sighed, fidgeting a bit. Having Franks mouth on him was making things happen in his lower regions. Matt hisses and pulled his neck away when Frank started sucking on that part, one of his more sensitive areas.

“Stop squirming.” Frank said, cupping his cheek and under his jaw. His other hand moving to hold Matt’s hip.

“F- Frank….Stop.” Matt wined, only it sounded like a moan.

“I’m almost done.” He said, moving back down to suck poison from his left shoulder blade, gently biting at the bone for no reason other than he wanted too.

Matt did moan this time, but still tried to squirm away, which was useless due to Frank’s strength.

“What’s wrong, Murdock?” Frank asked, moving the hand on Matt’s hip lower, feeling the erection Matt had been trying to hide. He grinned and moved his hand lower, cupping his groin through the red uniform. “Did you get cut down here? Is that why its swollen?”

Matt frowned, practically hearing the grin in his voice. “Fuck you Cas-” He started but broke off in a moan when his cock was squeezed. “D-Don’t touch me…there.” He moaned, rolling his hips into his hand despite his words.

“But you want me too, and I want to too.” He said, kissing down part of his chest that was exposed.

“Ah! Frank….” He moaned when the older man got to his nipple, slightly sucking on it and grazing his teeth over the bud.

Frank pulled on Matt’s hand, putting it on his own erection, letting Matt know that he was also hard. “You do this to me all the time, choir-boy.”

Matt shuddered, feeling the length and width of the erection in his hand. Even through Franks pants, he could feel how hot the hard muscle was.

“Don’t worry; you won’t have to touch it.” He said, kissing up his neck.

“I’m touching it now.” Matt said, swallowing a lump in his throat. _And I want to touch more of it._ He silently added.

“Then move your hand.” Frank said, his breath ghosting over Matts ear, sending a pleasant shiver through him.

Matt didn’t move his hand, he kept in on his groin, feeling up and down the man’s length, moaning a bit when Frank finally got his red pants down and the rough hand of the Punisher was stroking him.

“Matt…. If you don’t stop-”

“I don’t want to.” Matt said, blindly trying to undo Frank’s pants so he could get to what was underneath. “I want it.”

“Not too gay for you, choir-boy?” Frank asked, wanting to make sure Matt really wanted it.

“Shut up.” Matt said, rapping his slender fingers around the monster.  “I’ve wanted this since we were kids.” He said, finding Franks mouth with his hand and leaning in to kiss him.

Frank kissed him back hungrily, dominating the kiss and removing his hand. “We need a bed.” He said, pulling up Matt’s pants, fallowing his own. “I’m not fucking you for the first time in an alley.”

Matt stood up and crossed his arms. “What makes you think this isn’t going to be the only time?”

“You.” Frank said, kissing him again. “Besides, after tonight, I’m pretty sure you won’t want anyone else.”

“Big talk for someone who hasn’t had sex in a while.”

“I know what I can do.” Frank said, nipping Matt’s bottom lip and squeezing his ass. “Let’s go to your place.”

Matt moaned softly and nodded. “Yeah, lets do that.”


End file.
